elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Block (Skyrim)
The art of blocking an enemy's blows with either a shield or weapon. Blocking reduces the damage and staggering from physical attacks. Block is a skill in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and falls under The Warrior play-style that includes 6 of the 18 skills. The Block skill works slightly differently from ''Oblivion's'' Block skill. Having skill in the Block combat art allows the player to parry or absorb melee and archery attacks with shields and two-handed weapons. Block with one-handed weapons is also possible if left hand stays unoccupied. Successful blocks reduce damage. Blocking is not possible while dual wielding weapons, dual casting spells or having a weapon in one hand and a spell in the other. Blocking is not automatic, but wearing a shield should still give you a bonus to your overall defense rating. Blocking is more reaction based in Skyrim. Players can block with two-handed weapons and the perks Shield Wall, Quick Reflexes, Power Bash, Deadly Bash, and Disarming Bash all apply to two-handed weapon combat. It can be activated by clicking and holding down the right mouse button (PC), the left trigger (Xbox 360) or L1 (PS3). :Governing Guardian Stone: The Warrior Books and Quests The following books provide a permanent skill up to Block. A Dance in Fire, v2 *West of Morthal, in Fort Snowhawk. *Kartshire Camp, on top of the box that is in the tent with the deer skull totem. Battle of Red Mountain *Found deep inside Kilkreath Ruins, near the Statue to Meridia, which is between Solitude and Fort Hraggstad. Death Blow of Abernanit *Found at a trolls cave west of Dawnstar near the coast. *Whiterun Catacombs below the Hall of the Dead on the left side. *North of Reachwind Eryie in a Forsworn tent The Mirror *Inside Broken Tower Redoubt in the circular room to the far west. First bookshelf on your left as you enter the room, on the bottom, next to strongbox. *Found inside Forsaken Cave, in the first room on the right, aside several Steel Ingots. *Inside The Palace of the Kings upstairs, in the center room in the far back at the top of the stairs, on a table to the right as you enter the room.(note: this book only appears after you have begun the quest to find this book for Captain Aldis in Solitude) Warrior The following Miscellaneous Quest increases the Block Skill: *Retreive Amren's family sword for Amren in Whiterun (note:completing this also increases one-handed skill) *Retreive Shield for Roggi Knot-Beard in Kynesgrove *Retreive Hjalti's sword for The Ghost of Old Hroldan at Old Hroldan Inn (note: also increases one-handed skill) Trainers *Njada Stonearm of The Companions (Expert) - Jorrvaskr, or the training area behind it, in Whiterun *Larak (Master) -Mor Khazgur Block Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Notes: Shield Charge does not turn friendly NPCs hostile when used on them since it does no damage but it will knock them down. Even guards will not react when you do this. Leveling Block Although you will natuarally level the Block skill as you play, there are faster ways to level this skill. The increments in which your block skill increases is dependant on how hard you are hit. For example blocking multiple attacks from a Skeever will level your block skill at a 'much '''slower rate than if you were to block a few attacks from a Giant. The key however is finding an enemy relative to your level that wont kill you in a few hits. A low level player will have no chance to successfully block attacks from a Giant and survive, but a higher level player will. From experience, assuming your character's block skill is approx 55, it was entirely possible to increase one whole level of Block from just 2 or 3 blocked attacks from a Giant. If you have the enchanting perk, you can put on an enchantment (if you disenchant an item with it on) that will allow you to put more damage absorbtion on your shield. (up to 40% more damage absorbed) this greatly aids in getting your block up. Related Pages * Race - In The Elder Scrolls Universe * Perks - In ''Skyrim * Skill - List of skills in Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Skill trainers Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Perks